Secret Friendship
by MidnightRain15
Summary: Axel/Yuffie. Yuffie had been in love with Ale, Axel's somebody, and misses him. What happens when they meet up again?
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form (I own the game though...lol)

**A/N: **Okay, so I had another story up, but I didn't like the plot particularly, so I deleted it. Sorry.

**Summary: **Axel/Yuffie. Yuffie knew Axel's somebody and falls in love with Axel.

Secret Friendship

Chapter 1: Remembering

Axel walked around Hollow Bastion, bored. He'd only recently discovered he was a nobody and joined Organization XIII. He didn't know why, but he'd been going to Hollow Bastion a lot lately, like he remembered something here...

He didn't remember anything from when he was a somebody. He'd get little twinges at the back of his head every now and then, but he couldn't ever realize why.

He looked ahead and saw a girl. She had short black hair with a head band. There were tails coming from the head band. She had black gloves, short shorts, a black shirt, and grayish knee high lace-up shoes.

His mind was telling him he knew her, he needed to talk to her, he _wanted_ to talk to her.

Though he couldn't remember her name. It started with a Y...he knew that. She was sitting there, just throwing her shuriken at the air, getting up and getting them, then sat back down.

"Yuffie!"

The girl looked behind her and smiled. A girl with brown hair, a pink bow holding it up. She had a red dress over a pink dress, and brown boots. She walked up to Yuffie and smiled.

"There you are. We were looking for you!"

"Sorry Aerith, just thinking..."

"Ale again?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he's really gone..."

"Yuffie..."

"No, it's fine. I know he's gone, I just miss him."

The girl named Aerith rubbed Yuffie's back. Yuffie stood up and smiled.

"So what's up? Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, we're having another HBRC meeting."

"Okay! Let's go!"

They ran away, towards some house. Axel watched her go and realization dawned on him.

_Yuffie...that's her name...?_

He shrugged, made a portal, and went back to The Castle that Never Was, wondering how he'd known her.

Um yeah, sorry it's short but...there's the first chapter...hope you enjoyed


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH! I own the game, but not the actual _game_ if you get my meaning...

**AN: **Okay, I was having difficulties with my internet so I had to make another chapter...yeah...hope you like it, I'm making this one longer because the last chapter was pitiful in size...Sry!

**Enjoy!**

Secret Friendship

Chapter 2: Meeting

Yuffie ran back into Merlin's house. An HBRC meeting was exactly what she needed right now. She needed to get her mind off of Ale. He was gone, she needed to grasp that concept.

"Okay, so what's the meeting about?"

"Just to see how everyone's doing that's all, just a kind of check in." Aerith answered, smiling. Yuffie nodded and continued to follow her.

"Number VIII?"

Axel looked up at Xigbar.

"You never call me by my formal name, what's up?"

"I could ask you the same question dude. You've been really down lately, what's up?"

"I don't really know Xigbar. I just know I was in love with someone before I came here, and I guess I want to find her."

"Bad idea Ax. You know that will only cause problems, not only will Superior not appreciate it, you can't love man."

"I know that, it just...I dunno."

"Stop thinking about it, you're gonna hurt yourself."

Axel glared up at the older nobody. Xigbar laughed and walked off down the hall. Axel just shook his head and stood up.

"Well, what to do now..." He muttered aloud to himself. He started back to his room, deciding that if anything he could sit and think in peace in his room.

He opened the door to reveal his room. It had orange walls, red carpeting, and a goldish yellow ceiling. His bed was a twin with red sheets, a black sheet over it and a black comforter with flames going up the sides. His pillows had the same design on them, except the flames were going across the pillowcase horizontally. He had two armchairs facing a TV at the far side of the room and his bathroom door was behind the TV a little ways. His nightstand was littered with cups and paper plates, with a clock radio barely peeking out, just enough for the snooze button and the numbers to show through.

He sighed and flopped on his bed, ignoring the groan it made in protest. He put his hand over his eyes to block out the light that Kingdom Hearts made through his un-curtained windows. He turned to look at the clock.

_3:00_

He sighed. It was only 3. Oh well, hey...shouldn't his alarm be going off...?

He jumped as guitar blared from the clock.

_All the small things, true care, truth brings_

_I'll take, one lift, your ride, best trip_

He chuckled as he turned it off.

"Blink 182 will never get old..." He sighed and stretched. Time for a meeting.

He opened his door and walked towards the meeting room. He opened the door and sat down, looking up at Xemnas expectantly.

"Good, now that everyone is here, does anyone have any business they would like to bring up?"

Axel looked around, wondering if anyone dared raise their hand before the meeting started. Apparently Saïx did.

"Superior, if I may?"

Xemnas nodded curtly and sat down as Saïx stood up.

"Well, it's about Kingdom Hearts. It is complete now, why should we keep the Sora boy around?"

"Because Saïx, the boy is useful. Even if Kingdom Hearts is complete, it isn't as strong as it could be, you see."

Saïx nodded and sat back down. Xemnas looked around, seeing if anyone else would stand up. When no one did he stood up again.

"Now then, as you all know, we've lost many of our members lately." He looked pointedly at Axel before going on.

"We've lost numbers 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12 and Sora is 13. That only leaves us five." He looked at Saïx, Luxord, Xigbar, and Axel.

"This means we will have to be stronger than ever. We've lost some of our strongest members, but we've also lost our weakest. They have been eliminated the easy way. It is time to receive our hearts and rebuild Organization XIII." He finished and looked at them. Axel and Luxord just shrugged, bored. Xigbar nodded and leaned back, Saïx stared longingly at Kingdom Hearts.

"This meeting is adjourned." Xemnas said, walking back into his office. Axel sighed and stood up, stretching. He made a portal and started to walk through it.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Xigbar asked.

"Out." Axel muttered, walking through the portal.

He emerged back in Hollow Bastion.

_I have to find Yuffie..._He thought as he walked forward. Where could she be...?

Yuffie waited as the HBRC meeting progressed. She'd already confirmed that the town was safe, which was her job. Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Cid had already confirmed as well. Leon was giving them updates and then they would be out.

"Basically, watch out. The organization is probably not very happy right now, but at the same time they are fairly weak."

They nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Yuffie walked out and went to the bailey, sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. Aerith came up behind her.

"Yuffie...it's been over two years. Let him go."

"Today was our five year anniversary Aerith. It's just not fair..."

"That's why you want to destroy the heartless so badly huh?"

She shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

"It's just that I do want to help everyone by killing the heartless, but every time I kill one it's like I'm one step closer to eliminating the guilt. I should have been able to save him Aerith..." She wiped the tears that were slowly moving down her face.

Aerith hugged her.

"I know it's hard to lose someone you love, but...he wouldn't want you to mope around like this would he?"

"I guess not."

"Good, I have to go back to Merlin's house. I'll be back." She straightened and walked off. Yuffie looked back out at the heartless-swarmed castle in the distance.

Axel watched her.

_Yuffie...how do I know you...? Might as well ask..._

He cleared his throat and stepped forward. Yuffie turned and saw his cloak and started to growl, but then she looked at his face. His spiky red hair, his green eyes that were so similar to a cat's, and those tattoos...

"Ale?"

"I'm not sure who Ale is, but I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He tapped his temple.

She backed up towards the wall.

_Flashback_

_Ale walked up behind Yuffie, wrapping his arms around her waist and grinning. His red hair up in a mohawk as usual, his green eyes darted around. Yuffie grinned and turned to face him._

"_Ale, why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?"_

"_Because it's fun." He said, leaning closer and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back, then pulled away. She looked closer and gasped._

"_You have tattoos!"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_You didn't have those before!"_

"_I just got them last week, I just avoided you before now."_

_She reached out and gently touched the upside-down triangles._

"_Now you look like a clown." She giggled._

"_I'm your clown." He kissed her._

_Flashback done_

Yuffie shook her head. This couldn't be real, she knew Ale had had his heart stolen, but she never suspected he'd joined Organization XIII!

Axel stepped closer.

"Just tell me, how do I know you? I've seen you around here before, and I feel like I should know you somehow..." He said, now right in front of her. Her eyes glistened with tears.

_He doesn't remember me..._

"We...used to be lovers." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "Then the heartless attacked, you tried to save me and they took your heart instead. I've never forgiven myself..." She continued.

Axel looked at her sympathetically. He couldn't feel, and he was sure this girl probably wished she couldn't either.

"Thank you. I have to leave now." He said, turning to make a portal.

"Wait! Can you come visit me...?"

He thought about it, then nodded.

"Sure. I'll come back tomorrow." Then he left.


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, because if I did there'd be a lot of different things happening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, because if I did there'd be a lot of different things happening...

**A/N: **Yay! Third Chapter! This might even be done before I have to go back to California...let's hope

Yuffie smiled. In a way, Ale hadn't died. He was just a nobody.

The very thing she was supposed to resent so much.

She decided right there not to tell anyone about Ale...er, Axel. If she did, they'd just tell her she was crazy, he wasn't the same person, and then they'd try to kill Axel. She shuddered at the thought.

"I've already let you down once, I won't do it again." She muttered.

Axel walked straight into his room. Xigbar looked up at him.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went for a walk."

"Dude, let the girl go. You don't know her. Ale did, not you."

"I didn't see her. I won't see her."

Xigbar nodded and walked out. Axel sighed and flopped on the bed.

_What am I going to do? I promised I'd be back tomorrow, but..._

Axel sighed again and turned over so he was on his side. He didn't know why, but he felt...or at least thought he felt, a longing for Yuffie. It didn't make any sense...and all of the smart people who'd been in the Organization were dead...

He shook his head, thinking so hard was actually giving him a headache. He smirked at the absurdity of everything. In one day he'd become somebody's long lost love and he found he yearned for her as well. He found himself actually looking forward to meeting with her the next day.

With that thought, he went to sleep.

"Yuffie? Yuffie!"

"Huh? What's wrong Aerith?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been totally out of it since you came back from the bailey."

"I guess I'm just thinking..." Yuffie answered, sighing. Aerith groaned and sat beside her friend.

"You know I'm supposed to be the one who's a really deep thinker, not you!"

"Well, I finally have something to think deeply about." Yuffie retorted.

"Like what!?"

"I can't tell you."

"Look, Yuffie, I know you miss Ale, but this isn't the way to go about it anymore. You need to get out more, meet someone new."

"I have."

"Ooh who!?"

"That's the part I can't tell you."

Aerith glared playfully.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No Aerith, I can't. I will in time, I promise."

Aerith shrugged. That would be enough for now. She could tell Yuffie wasn't planning on telling her anymore than that.

_The next day_

Yuffie waited at the bailey impatiently. She knew nobody would come here today, this was her post for the day. She looked out at the castle in the distance, wondering when he would be here.

A portal opened next to her and Axel walked out of it. Yuffie smiled warmly and they just looked at each other for a little while. He finally sat beside her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She responded.

"So, what's up?"

"Currently the sky is." She said, smiling.

He chuckled and shook his head. He turned to face her, confusion in his green eyes. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not sure...that's the problem."

She hugged him. The change of body types was hard for her to adjust to. Ale had been bigger, had had manlier hips and more muscle. Axel had narrow hips and was thinner. The different feeling was weird, especially because it confirmed this wasn't her beloved Ale, but his nobody. It was hard to accept, but at least she had a part of him left.

Axel stood there, confused as to whether he should hug her back or just stand there. He settled with a hesitant pat on the back. Yuffie smiled, though it kinda hurt that he didn't hug her back, yet another reminder this wasn't Ale.

"So, did you tell anyone about me?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Superior wouldn't have allowed me to continue to see you. He would have killed you just to get to me. Even though we supposedly can't feel."

She nodded, still holding him. She finally pulled back, away from him. She looked up at him. He was...strange in a way, but he was still ever so handsome. She wondered if their personalities were as different as their body types. Ale had always been cocky, almost arrogant, but when he cared for something or someone he cared a lot. Axel seemed shy, but then again that might have just been because he was confused.

"What are you looking at?"

She jumped slightly, she'd forgotten he was standing there.

"Just, staring into space...and thinking, that's all."

He nodded and studied her more closely. She was very pretty, though she was fairly small. She had small features, and that triggered his masculinity instincts to protect her, from anything that could hurt her. He didn't know exactly why he felt this way, he just did, that was all.

"I don't get it though. You don't have hearts, but aren't emotions triggered by the brain?"

"That was Demyx's reasoning too...and the fact that our souls were still intact, but Xemnas wouldn't hear of it. I think we can feel, but that Xemnas just wants us to suffer and do his bidding."

"That's horrible!"

He shrugged.

"Better than being dead, and at least I haven't been changed into a dusk or anything."

She nodded, though it still saddened her that her love was suffering like this, and all because of her. She looked behind him and saw somebody with a hood up, watching them intently.

Axel turned around and cursed.

"What Xigbar?"

"Dude, you said you weren't going to talk to her..."

"What? Did you believe me?"

Xigbar chuckled.

"Alright, don't worry, I won't tell Superior. Just be back soon."

"No, go now." Yuffie said, she didn't want to get him in any more trouble. He nodded and walked off with Xigbar.


	4. Xigbar's Past

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it, I dunno why you keep asking me...

**AN: **Yay! Fourth chappie

* * *

Secret Friendship

Chapter 4: Xigbar's past

They walked back to the castle and Xigbar started in on him.

"Dude, you know what will happen if he finds out don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I don't care, I just want to figure out why I feel this way around her."

"You can't-"

"That's bullshit Xigbar. Yes we can."

Xigbar shook his head.

"You're losing it man."

"Losing _what_ Xigbar? What am I losing?"

"What little bit of brain you have."

"Yeah yeah, I just think that Xemnas is working us like slaves, and doesn't really care to get us hearts."

Xigbar was silenced, it made sense...

"Just be careful man, that's all I'm saying."

Axel nodded and continued walking forward. He was silently seething, hating being a part of this organization. Maybe Marluxia had been right, maybe he should destroy the organization, he had the power obviously, and maybe Yuffie could get her friends to help out...as long as they spared Xigbar of course.

No, that wouldn't work. He knew it. He walked into his room and flopped on his bed. Xigbar followed him in. He sat next to Axel and leaned back against the headboard.

"Just don't let him find out man, trust me on that. He'll kill her."

"How would you know?" Axel asked, looking up at the older nobody.

"Experience, little man."

Axel sat up.

"Tell me about it."

Xigbar nodded and closed his eye.

_Flashback_

_Xigbar walked forward to the woman he loved. Scratch that, he couldn't love, but he felt something for her..._

_Anyway, he walked forward and she ran into his arms._

"_Xigbar! I missed you so much! Where have you been!?"_

"_Around, just around." He said. He hated keeping secrets from her but, there wasn't much else he could do..._

_She rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back happily. She was wonderful, she never looked at him like a freak, and she loved his obsession with guns. She thought he was the best thing to ever walk this earth, and she was completely oblivious to the fact he didn't have a heart._

_She pulled away and smiled at him._

"_Well, you need to stop leaving for so long..."_

"_It's my job honey." He said, stroking her auburn hair that was so different from the rest of the town, paired with her pale skin she was very unique, and he loved it. She had such a petite frame that seemed just made to meld with his body. He'd wanted to cherish her forever, not to go to fast with her, to be easy with her..._

_But Xemnas had found out, and that was the only thing standing in Xigbar's path to happiness, which Xemnas knew and loved to lord it over Xigbar._

_Well, that day Xemnas had made his move. He waited until they were back at the girl's house and-_

_End Flashback briefly_

"Wait, what was her name?"

"That is for another tale."

_Flashback resumed_

_He waited until they entered her house and appeared behind her, stabbing her five times, forcing Xigbar to watch her die slowly and painfully._

_Before she died though, Xigbar was determined to tell her the truth._

"_Baby, I'm sorry!" He cried over her. Xemnas had left him there. She grabbed onto him weakly._

"_I don't have a heart, it's too complicated to describe right now, but I don't. I physically don't have a heart...so I can't feel...but I felt love with you! Xemnas couldn't handle it and killed you to get to me...I'm sorry..."_

_She kissed him one last time._

"_It's okay, I forgive you, and I love you. Goodbye Xigbar..." She said, her breath ceasing._

_Flashback done_

Axel stared at the older nobody. Xigbar was crying softly, remembering his love. He wiped the tear that had escaped from his eye and he smiled.

"Don't let it happen to you, keep her a secret forever..." He said, leaving the room.


	5. Close Call

**Disclaimer: **Really, is it necessary to keep asking me? I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's been like a year and I'm sorry…I'll make this chapter extra long okay?

Secret Friendship

Chapter 5: Close Call

Axel sat in his room, contemplating what Xigbar had told him. He didn't love Yuffie…did he? He really wasn't sure if he did or not, he couldn't love right? He decided he had to know who this Ale was. The next day he would ask her.

He heard a knock at the door and grunted in its general direction. The door opened and Luxord walked in. He looked at Axel sympathetically.

"Xigbar told you about her did he?"

"He told you?"

"Yeah, a while ago when I was in a similar situation, but Xemnas never found out about her, I broke up with her before he could. Broke her heart, but I had to, to protect her from me, from what I am." Luxord said with a sigh, "She was beautiful, and perfect, and…well I guess I'm not helping anything here eh? Just, be careful with yours."

"What!? I don't have anyone!" Axel cried defensively.

"Xigbar doesn't toss that story around easily. Only if he thinks it'll help does he tell it." Luxord said knowingly.

Axel nodded hesitantly. Luxord shrugged and left. Axel sighed and flopped back on the bed. He didn't know what he was going to do about Yuffie, or anything else for that matter. He reached over and grabbed his Gibson SG off its stand and started strumming away, just kind of absentmindedly. He didn't really know what else to do; he unknowingly began strumming _I don't want to miss a thing_ by Aerosmith. He smiled at how true it was.

_~The next day~_

Axel walked out of the portal into the bailey, and saw Yuffie wasn't alone. She saw him and a look or horror flickered across her face. She grabbed the guy in front of her and stared him in the eyes.

"Leon, listen, I have to tell you something." She whispered. Axel's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to say. He stepped forward, but realized that was just as stupid.

"What is it?" Leon asked suspiciously. He started to turn around. Yuffie, in an act of desperation, grabbed Leon by his hair and kissed him. While he was immobilized Yuffie motioned to Axel to hide in a corner where Leon couldn't see him. Axel complied and waited.

Yuffie pulled away from Leon and sighed, "I love you Leon."

"Um, Yuffie, I'm sorry but uh…"

Yuffie gasped and jumped up, "You jerk! I completely throw myself out there and you reject me!? That's fine Leon, just fine!" She stormed off towards Axel, took his hand, and walked away from Leon.

"Whew, that was a close one." Yuffie said breathlessly. Axel smirked at her.

"I'll bet you really wanted to kiss him didn't you?" He teased her, lightly tugging at her hair and jumping back away from her.

"Not even!" She shot back, jumping towards him and ruffling his hair. He staged a gasp and grabbed her wrists, "Don't touch the hair!" He growled, and then smiled, letting her go and stepping back. She smirked and sat down.

"Yeah, we're even now Axel." She smiled up at him, absolutely overjoyed how he was acting. He was acting like the old Ale would have.

_But he's not Ale, remember that, he's his own person…erm…sorta…?_ She thought to herself. He sat next to her and looked at her intensely.

"Yuffie, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you just did but you can ask another one if you want." She smiled.

He smiled back, "I just, wonder what Ale was like…can you tell me?"

Yuffie hesitated, but nodded.

"Yeah, he was…cocky, but with good reason, I mean, he was great at guitar, and he was smart. He was funny, and he was so…sexy," Yuffie blushed a bit but continued, "He always knew what to say, and he could be such a jack ass sometimes, but at the same time if I needed him he was there, and he was sweet…" Yuffie sighed and looked at Axel.

"What did he look like?" He asked, wanting to try and learn everything he could about his somebody.

"Well, his hair was like yours, only in a mohawk instead of spiked up like yours is. He had a burlier frame though, you're more…feminine than he was," she said apologetically, "but, he had this weird grace to him when he moved, like all the brawn was just a shell or something." Yuffie sighed and looked back at Axel.

"Anything else?" Axel asked.

"No, that's really all there is to know."

Axel nodded then tensed up. He could hear Saix nearby.

"You have to go. Now!" He growled, standing up. Yuffie looked at him in confusion. Axel growled, made a portal and shoved her through it, just in time. Just as the portal closed Saix came around the corner.

"Number VIII? What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong to go for a walk around the worlds?" Axel asked snidely, as he would any other time. Saix glared at him and turned on his heel, walking in the other direction. Axel sighed and fell against the wall.

_~Yuffie~_

Yuffie fell out of the portal in front of Merlin's house. She got lucky too, because as soon as she did Leon walked out, worry prominent in his face.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry for earlier I…I just can't make that kind of commitment right now…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Yuffie debated, and decided she needed this excuse for now, for when Axel came back.

"Save it." She snapped, running off towards where Axel had been, wondering why he'd sent her off so hurriedly.

Then she ran smack into someone in an organization cloak with blue hair, and an X across his face. She gasped and jumped back, pulling out her shuriken.

Saix laughed and just walked through a portal.

_How strange…_Yuffie thought, running back to Merlin's house to report.

**A/N: **I promise to update more now! I swear!!!


	6. Aerith's Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts *grumble grumble*

**A/N: **I am on a roll! I'm writing the sixth chapter already ^^ I'm so proud of myself!

Secret Friendship

Chapter 6: Aerith Knows

Axel walked into his room and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Superior?"

"Yes Number VIII, sit down." Xemnas said pleasantly. Axel hesitantly did so, completely tensed for an attack.

"Well Number VIII, I see you've been making a few trips to Hollow Bastion lately." Xemnas said calmly. Axel nodded curtly, fighting to remain calm. Xemnas nodded back, "Well Number VIII, I was wondering what you have been doing there so often, off orders?"

"I've been going on my own kind of missions. I've been spying on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Axel invented wildly, it was almost close to the truth.

"Well, in that case that is your official mission, from now. I expect you back there early in the morning, and I expect a full report from you by nightfall every day for the next few weeks, is that clear?"

"Yes Superior."

"Good, I will be in my office."

Axel nodded and sighed heavily as Xemnas left his room. He plopped down on his bed and covered his face with his hand, groaning. What was he supposed to do now?

_~Yuffie~_

Yuffie ran into Merlin's house, and smack into Leon. She took a second to glare at him, and then she ran to Aerith.

"Yuffie? What's wrong?" Aerith asked worriedly, lightly grabbing her friends shoulder.

"I just saw an organization member! He had blue hair, and an X scar across his face. He laughed, and then he left, I don't know why!" Yuffie said, realizing that the latter statement might not be true. What if he'd laughed because he knew? What if he knew about her and Axel? Maybe that was why Axel had shoved her into a portal…

"Yuffie, calm down okay. We'll find him, don't worry." Aerith said. She grabbed her staff and ran out of the room, leaving Yuffie alone with Leon. He looked at her guiltily and walked towards her.

"Yuffie, please…"

"Please what?" Yuffie asked, turning towards him.

Leon sighed. He stepped over to her and gently took her face in his hand. Yuffie's heartbeat sped up and her eyes widened.

"Yuffie, I've realized that…there's no point to pushing you away." Leon leaned down and kissed her. Yuffie didn't know what to do now, her excuse for being alone had just slipped through her fingers, and now Leon was kissing her. She looked behind him and winced as the door flew open.

Aerith froze in the doorway, and then shook her head.

"I'll gawk later, we found one, and we need your help guys!" Aerith said hurriedly. Leon grabbed Yuffie's hand and ran after Aerith.

They ran to where everyone was fighting a nobody. A redheaded nobody, with spiky hair, and flames around him. Yuffie's eyes widened. She tore her hand from Leon and grabbed her shuriken, not knowing what to do. Axel turned around and saw her. He nodded ever so slightly, telling her to attack him. He could take it, and he knew why she was doing it. Leon ran forward to fight at her side.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at him and he blocked it with a chakram. He leaped forward and sparred in close combat with her, muttering a string of words only for her to hear, giving her instructions.

"After this is over I'll meet you over where we ran from that one guy, where I pushed you in the portal remember? We can talk this out then." He jumped away and sent fire at her, it faded right before it hit her and he disappeared in a portal of darkness.

Before he went to the spot though, he watched to see what they would do. He watched as Leon walked over to Yuffie and enveloped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. She said something to him, he nodded and she ran off towards where Axel would be waiting.

Axel walked out of the portal as she was running up. She ran to him and hugged him, apologizing over and over again for having to attack him. He smirked and lightly hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it, I'm tough." He said.

Yuffie nodded and looked up at him, "I have to tell you something," she said quietly, "You know how I kissed Leon to distract him from you, well he took it seriously and –"

"Shh, I know." Axel said softly. He smiled at her, showing that he didn't care. His smile turned into a slight frown as he continued to stare at her.

"What's wrong Axel?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"I feel…like…I should do something here, and it's weird enough that I'm feeling, but I don't know what to do here…" He said hesitantly. Yuffie smiled.

"I think I know." Yuffie had to stretch up on her tiptoes, but she kissed him. She loved the feel of his tongue gliding around hers and of his hands on her hips. She reveled in the experience of kissing Axel, and even though this wasn't Ale, she loved kissing him just the same. Axel was a great kisser.

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie jumped and turned to face her best friend.

"Aerith, I can explain, I promise."

"How do you expect to do that? He's the enemy!"

"No Aerith, he's not!"

"How do you figure?"

"He's…he's just not! He cares about me Aerith, he really does, I can feel it!"

"Yuffie, no. He can't feel, therefore he can't care for you!"

Axel debated on whether or not to leave the situation, but he knew Xemnas would be furious if he ditched a chance to find information on them, so he sighed and watched the two girls argue.

"And what about Leon? Hmm?" Aerith asked scathingly.

"That was just a cover up! I kissed Leon in the first place so he wouldn't find out about Axel! Then he took me seriously and what was I supposed to do? Say 'just kidding'?" Yuffie was reaching close to hysterics, and though Axel would never admit it, he didn't want her to suffer for him. Axel reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Aerith's eyes practically bugged out of her skull.

"Yuffie!"

"What!?" Yuffie looked up angrily, but calmer.

Aerith realized the resemblance to Ale in that moment. She gasped and took a step back.

"Ale…" She breathed, realization dawning on her. She looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded, "Yes, Axel is Ale's nobody."

Aerith nodded, and walked away.

**A/N: **I'm so proud of myself! I updated!!


	7. A New Plan

**AN: **Okay…so another year has gone by and I'm really bad at updating I know! I'm sorry, but I will FOR SURE update a lot more often now that I have internet at home. My goal is to finish this story by the end of the year! WOOT!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, the settings, etc.

Yuffie turned to Axel with worry in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" he smiled, "there's nothing to apologize for."

"I – "

"Shh. It's okay, but I do have to go."

She nodded and held him tightly, before letting him go. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. She smiled at him as he turned to leave.

After he vanished into the portal she started back to Merlin's house, a bit nervous as to what she was going to have to face when she reached it.

She walked into the door and looked up, everybody was looking at her accusingly.

"Yuffie…?" Leon walked forward and gently touched her cheek. She flinched.

"Relax Yuffie, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what's going on." Cloud said, looking up through his hair.

Yuffie turned her head in shame.

"He's Ale's nobody."

Cloud nodded, "Yuffie, you realize he's NOT Ale right?"

"Of course I do! But he's like him in so many ways…his personality is the same, and he says he feels a little something for me even though he's not supposed to!"

Leon ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. Yuffie caught it and growled low in her throat.

"What?" he looked over at her.

"What?" she responded.

"Yuffie, we're just worried about you. You've been pining for Ale ever since the heartless got him, and now this? It's just unhealthy."

"You would be singing a different tune if it was you!" she crossed her arms and looked away irritably.

Meanwhile, over in The Castle That Never Was Axel was sitting in his room, working on the report Xemnas had asked for. Xigbar walked in and sat down on his bed.

"What are you gonna do man?"

"I'm not sure. Her friends know about us now…"

"That's going to make things difficult on her, especially if they don't approve."

"I know. Hey Xig?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would happen if I left the Organization?"

"I think you would be hunted down and killed."

Axel smirked, "Nah. I'm too smart for Xemnas."

Xigbar chuckled.

"Do what you have to do man, just be sure you know what you're doing."

He left the room and Axel finished his report. He sent it through to Xemnas' office through a portal and then he flopped on his bed. He mulled over the option of leaving the Organization for good. That would mean he never got his heart…then again, who's to say he would get it if he stayed?

Yuffie was sitting on her bed, crying. The whole group had told her that Axel was nevertheless the enemy and it wasn't smart for her to be with him in any way, shape or form. Aerith came upstairs to talk to her.

"Yuffie?"

"Go away."

"Yuffie, sweetie, please come back down and talk to us? We'll figure something out."

"Like what? You know Cloud and Leon aren't going to let me be anywhere alone from now on."

"Please?"

Yuffie sighed and went downstairs with her.

Everybody was sitting in a circle and they all looked up at her when she came down. She sat down and looked over at everyone.

"Yuffie, you know we all love you, but we don't want you getting hurt by this nobody. Nobodies can't feel, you know that?" Cloud started.

"Why not! They still have brains don't they! They still have their souls right?"

"Yuffie…there's nothing we could tell you right now that would convince you otherwise, so for now you may continue to see him as there seems to be no long lasting harm so far, _but_ we need to talk to him ourselves first."

Yuffie looked at the circle disbelievingly. Leon sighed.

"I know you might not believe us right now, but trust me, we don't want you to suffer anymore than you have."

Right about then, a portal appeared behind Yuffie and Axel stepped out of it. The rest of the group was instantly on guard.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt anyone." He gently put an arm around Yuffie's waist and pulled her close to him. She looked completely relaxed in his embrace, and Aerith knew she really believed this was the right thing to do.

"What are you here for then?"

Axel sighed, "I need your help."

"For?"

"I aim to take down the Organization. Except for two that are loyal to me, and they want out too. The problem is the three of us can't take on Xemnas and Saix at the same time."

"Why do you want out?"

"Because, if I don't get out Xemnas will go after Yuffie. Xemnas doesn't have anybody's interests but his in his mind, and there's no point to staying anymore."

Leon looked around at everyone.

"Well, if it means we will be protecting Yuffie, we don't have much of a choice do we? Everybody in?"

Everybody else nodded.

"Good. I'll take you to the castle tomorrow." Axel said, kissing Yuffie on the top of her head.

**AN: Yay I updated XD have fun with this slight cliffhanger!**


	8. The Fight

**AN: **Updated again, so R&R please! Constructive criticism is wonderful, and I really do love hearing feedback!

Also, don't kill me at the end of this chapter, please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it

Yuffie sighed happily, feeling like things were getting back to normal, finally. She was admittedly a little worried about everybody going into battle, but she was confident they would be more than a match for Xemnas and Saix together, especially if two members of the Organization were fighting as well.

Leon stepped forward and looked at Axel, sizing him up.

"You do kind of remind me of Ale…"

Axel held his chin up and gently squeezed Yuffie around her waist. She looked up at him and saw a slight worry in his eyes, and she was puzzled by it.

Aerith looked at Yuffie and motioned for her to go outside with her. Yuffie gently pulled away and looked back at Axel. They made eye contact.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. She walked outside with Aerith and they shut the door behind them.

"Yuffie, I'm worried about this."

"I am too…"

"What will you do if this doesn't go right? What if Axel is tricking us?"

"He's not!"

"How do you know? Yuffie, he's not Ale!"

"I know that! But he's not evil either…I just know it!"

"Yuffie you don't know that! He doesn't have a heart!"

"So what?"

"He shouldn't exist!"

Yuffie looked away with tears in her eyes. Why was it so hard for her friends to accept Axel?

"You just don't understand. You haven't lost Cloud." she whispered, "but I lost Ale, and it was my fault."

"Yuffie, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't his fault. It just happened."

She shook her head, "No Aerith, you weren't there, you didn't see him just…fall."

Aerith sighed, "Yuffie, you have to get over this guilt you have."

"I'll never forget Aerith…I can never rest until the heartless are eliminated."

Aerith shook her head and walked back inside, knowing this was a lost battle. Axel walked outside and looked at Yuffie. She turned away and wiped her eyes, not wanting him to see she was so upset.

"Yuffie?"

She looked up at him. He kissed her softly.

"I don't want you to come with us when we fight Xemnas."

"What!"

"You'll only be in danger, he'll target you to get to me."

"I don't care! I can take care of myself!" she yelled, pulling away from him.

"Yuffie please – "

"No! That's not fair! You lost your heart because of me…I have to go! I have to make sure you don't get hurt again!"

"Yuffie you don't understand! I'm the best fighter the Organization has, Leon and Cloud are helping too! I don't want you hurt!"

"No Axel! I won't get hurt! And what makes you think you're such a great fighter?"

"I…" he looked away in shame, "Don't make me tell you. You won't think of me the same."

"What Axel? Just tell me. Why do you think you're so special?"

"Because I personally took out half of the Organization when they were trying to overthrow it. Xemnas made me kill them so he could remain in power. I killed…all of them." Axel growled.

Yuffie looked up at him, a new fear had blossomed in her eyes.

"Why Axel?"

"It was either them or me."

"You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't hurt your friends, no. Not unless they turned on me."

"Then why can't I come?"

"Because I can't fight Xemnas and worry about you at the same time!"

"What makes you think you have to worry about me!"

"Because I just do!" his arms had become engulfed in flame. He sighed and the flames died with his exhale.

"Yuffie please. Just stay here."

"I will not."

"Fine. But if you get killed it's not on me. I tried to warn you."

Axel made a portal.

"I'll be back early tomorrow, be ready."

"Axel…?"

"Yes?" he looked at her.

"I love you."

He smiled and walked through the portal. Yuffie began to cry, knowing he could never say the same phrase to her and be telling her the truth. She turned and went back inside the house. Leon looked up at her.

"Are you coming with us tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "Okay. We should all get some sleep, but first let's go buy some potions for tomorrow."

Everybody nodded and went into town, buying potions and such for the battle.

That night Yuffie couldn't sleep. She was terrified of losing Axel, especially because she had already lost Ale.

Around seven am Axel came to the house, everybody was already prepared.

"Okay, nobody in the castle knows. When we get there we're going to get Xigbar and Luxord and let them know what's going on."

Everybody stood up and walked with Axel through the portal.

They emerged in the front of the castle and started walking forward, preparing their weapons. They reached the castle and instantly Xigbar appeared. He looked at Axel incredulously.

"Axel…what are you doing man?"

"I'm taking Xemnas down. You in?"

Xigbar hesitated.

"Axel…I can't do that. I need my heart back."

"Xigbar…? He's not going to give you your heart back!"

"Well he's my only hope for it."

Axel growled.

"So are you going to stand in my way?"

"I have to man." Xigbar summoned his guns.

Axel sighed, "I never thought it would come to this."

His chakrams appeared in his hands and he stepped forward.

"Hey, you all go ahead, I have to deal with this."

They nodded and took off, but Yuffie hesitated.

"Go Yuffie!"

"But – "

"Go!"

She ran after the others.

"Is that the girl?"

"Yep, that's her."

"She's cute."

Axel nodded.

Xigbar sighed and pulled his gun up to eye height.

"Sorry dude."

He pulled the trigger and laser beams flew out of the gun. Axel dodged them, and even deflected a couple back at Xigbar. Axel jumped forward and slashed his chakram over Xigbar's arm, injuring him enough to where he couldn't hold his gun in that hand. Xigbar looked up at his friend and smirked. Axel had completely shut down his thoughts, because this was his best friend after Roxas, and now he had to kill him.

Xigbar jumped back and summoned his second gun in his left hand. Axel followed him and set his opponents arm on fire, ignoring Xigbar's scream of agony. Axel jumped on top of Xigbar, pinning him to the ground.

"Traitor." Axel snarled as he set them both on fire, burning Xigbar to death. Axel stood up and looked down at his old friend. He took the two potions Xigbar had been carrying, and he ran to catch up with the others.


	9. The End

**AN: **I'm on a roll :D R&R please and thank you! Also, this will be the last chapter, and it will be longer than the others. Don't kill me at the end of this, okie? –hides behind strong piece of steel- O.O

Yuffie had heard the screams coming from where Axel was, and she was worried it was him. The others were getting restless waiting for him, and Aerith was getting nervous, being in an unfamiliar place surrounded by the enemy.

Axel ran up the stairs and looked at them.

"Everyone alright?"

They all nodded.

"Good, let's go."

He led the way farther up the stairs, and they ran right into Saix. He was standing next to a beam of moonlight with his back to them.

"Number VIII."

"Yes, Saix?" Axel smirked.

"You plan to overthrow what little of us are left?"

"Yep. That's the plan. Got it memorized?"

Saix turned around and the anger was apparent in his eyes.

"You work for me, not the other way around!"

"I never said it was the other way around." Axel's chakrams appeared in his hands and he spun them in anticipation. Saix summoned his claymore and his eyes flashed red. The others summoned their weapons and got ready for battle.

Axel turned around and locked eyes with Yuffie, still worried about her. She nodded at him reassuringly and leapt forward, throwing her shuriken towards Saix. He deflected them and ran forward, straight for Cloud. Cloud brought his sword up to meet Saix's attack. They fought viciously for a few minutes before Saix moved on to Leon. Leon shot at him as he approached, but missed.

Saix and Leon collided ferociously and Saix knocked Leon back to the wall. Axel jumped forward and lit Saix on fire. He jumped back, throwing his chakrams as he did so. Saix hissed and turned around.

Then they all stopped as they heard a piercing scream. They turned towards it and saw Xemnas dragging Yuffie through a portal.

"No!" Leon yelled, jumping after them. The portal closed as soon as he went through it, and the others had no idea where they had gone. Saix took this opportunity to attack Cloud brutally, smacking him sideways with his claymore, straight into the wall with brutal force.

Cloud groaned as he lost consciousness. Axel turned around and fought furiously with Saix, his arms moving so fast they were a blur, his fire only making it harder to focus on what was happening. Aerith ran to Cloud and quickly gave him a potion. His eyes flickered open and he smiled at her. They looked up to see Saix was slowly fading away, with Axel standing over him, breathing hard with fire all around slowly dying down. Axel turned to them and smirked.

"He okay?" he nodded towards Cloud. Aerith nodded and stood up, helping Cloud to his feet.

"Let's go find Yuffie."

They nodded and continued up, to the top of the Castle. They ran into Luxord, who smiled and joined them, heading to the top with them.

When they reached it they found Leon in close combat with Xemnas, Yuffie was passed out and encased in a sort of cage of darkness. Axel, Luxord, Cloud, and Aerith joined the fight. Xemnas didn't even have a chance to turn around before he found himself slowly dissolving away…the battle ended there.

The cage around Yuffie fell and so did she. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Axel ran to her and gently lifted her in his arms.

"Let's go." he said to the others. They nodded and walked through the portal he made, except for Luxord. He went off his own way.

They stepped out of the portal in Merlin's house and Aerith instantly cast Curaga on Yuffie. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around at all of them.

"Is it over?"

"Yes Yuffie, it's all over now. We beat him."

She looked up at Axel, and then looked away, as if ashamed.

"I'm sorry Axel…you knew this was going to happen…"

"It doesn't matter, at least you're safe." he said softly, setting her down on the couch and kneeling beside her. She nodded and she began to come back to full consciousness. Axel stood up and looked around tentatively, not quite sure what to do now.

"Axel."

He turned towards Leon's voice.

"Come take a walk with me."

Axel nodded and followed him outside.

"You didn't betray us."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Do you have feelings for Yuffie?"

"I can't feel remember? But…I could potentially say yes." Axel looked down at his gloved hands.

"Don't hurt her, she can't handle losing another."

"She won't lose me. It just won't happen."

Leon nodded and headed back to the house.

Little did either of them know, that promise just couldn't be kept forever…

~5 years later~

Yuffie ran out of the house and threw her arms around Axel tightly. He had gone with Leon and Cloud to fight the heartless swarming around the castle. She kissed him happily and he kissed her back. They had been together for five years now, and she loved him more than she could ever explain, and she felt that he loved her too, even though he never said it for fear of lying to her accidentally. She winked at him and took him by the hand towards the bailey, where they had first met. He smiled and pushed her against the wall gently. He kissed her passionately and she excitedly kissed him back, hoping that maybe this time would be THE time, maybe he would tell her he loved her, maybe they would consummate their relationship.

Her hopes were rising as his hands moved down her body, gently stroking her hips with his thumbs. Her skin shivered deliciously under his touch and he smirked. He nipped her neck and she gasped in his ear, turning his mild arousal into an extreme lust for her. She grabbed his hair and tightened her fingers in it, making him groan with anticipation.

"Yuffie…I want you but…"

"But what? Axel we've been together for five years!"

"I know, but I can't love. Is this really fair to you?"

She groaned, "Axel don't worry about that right now." she tugged on his hair again. He sighed and bit her neck again.

"Fine, I won't."

She smiled and closed her eyes, happily awaiting the moment when he would finally take her.

**WAIT! Before you read forward, there will be a lemon here. I have changed the rating on the story for this reason. No, you don't have to read it, BUT if you don't the ending won't be as…well, just read on. Or don't. I'll tell you when the lemon's over. Also give me a break, I haven't written a lemon in god knows how long.**

He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, squeezing her hips and pulling her body flush against his. She moaned and pulled his head back by his hair. She leaned forward and nibbled on his neck, her body shaking more intensely with every moan he released. He pulled her back and looked her right in the eye. He pulled her close to him and kissed her furiously, his tongue swooping in to dominate hers. She moaned and fought with him for dominance, the two muscles slipping over each other in the skirmish.

He pulled away and smirked, running his hands all over her, cupping her breasts, slowly tickling down her stomach, down the outside of her thighs, and back up the inside of her thighs, gently grazing that wonderful spot directly in between. She hissed and her hips jolted up against his fingers. Axel smirked and leaned in, taking her earlobe in between his teeth.

"You like that babe?"

She nodded, whimpering. He chuckled softly directly into her ear, causing her to squirm from the goose bumps that erupted over her already sensitive skin. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone again, and then down further. He lifted her shirt up and over her head, kissing in between her breasts, and eventually moving over to her soft, pink nipple. He ran his tongue sensually over it, bracing her arching back with his hands. She gasped and fisted her fingers in his hair tightly, suppressing a moan. He pulled his hand up and gently rubbed her other nipple, causing her to squeak softly and her grip to tighten. He groaned as she pulled on his hair and the bulge in his pants pressed painfully against his zipper.

He moved down away from her nipples, down her stomach, trailing his tongue down her stomach, reaching the waistline of her shorts and dragging his tongue along it, dipping it slightly inside, teasing her.

"Axel…please…"

"Please what babe?"

"Don't tease me…"

"Oh, but it's just so fun." he purred as he pulled her shorts down along with her panties, revealing her perfect pink pussy to him. He bit his lip and leaned forward. He dipped his tongue against it, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her gasps and moans increased in volume, and her body squirmed violently. He leaned forward a bit more and gently slipped his tongue inside of her, humming slightly against her lips. She shivered deliciously and he smirked. He gently nipped the soft tissue before moving back up to her mouth.

She grabbed him and roughly kissed him. Her whole body was trembling and Axel practically had to hold her up because her knees would no longer support her body weight.

"Please Axel…take me."

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes gosh dang it yes!" she groaned in his ear, pulling him closer to her. He nodded and reached down to unzip his pants. She smiled in relief and waited for him to get ready.

"You're absolutely sure?"

She growled and grabbed his bare hips, digging her nails into his skin.

"Yes." she hissed.

He chuckled and positioned himself in front of her. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself inside of her. He heard her hiss in pain and her head fell against his shoulder. Once he was all the way inside he stopped, though it was difficult. The feeling of her slick walls against his penis was making him crazy. After a few minutes she gently grabbed his hips and encouraged him to move.

He slowly began to pull out, and then he thrust back in. She gasped and grabbed his biceps, digging her nails into his coat. He slowed down even more and soon she began moaning in time to his thrusts. She lowered her head to his shoulder again.

"Harder Axel."

Music to his ears. He started to thrust harder, gritting his teeth against the primal moans that wanted to escape his throat. Before he knew it she was screaming his name and the walls of her pussy had closed around him tightly, and then he was releasing his seed into her, gasping heavily from the effort. He was even beginning to have some trouble breathing, which he thought was kind of odd.

**End Lemon, except for you know getting dressed and whatnot**

He pulled out of her and rested his hand against the wall for a brace while he pulled his pants back on. She pulled her clothes back on and turned to him, smiling widely.

"That was amazing!"

He nodded, too weak to speak. With a pang of fear he realized what was going on.

Suddenly Yuffie became very serious and she was looking over his shoulder. He turned around.

Luxord was standing there, holding his cards.

"I've decided something Axel."

"What's that…Luxord?" Axel asked, breathing hard, sweat dripping off of his chin.

"We don't really have any business living here. And I don't know about you, but I've personally been feeling a lot weaker lately, and I think it's because it's time we were leaving this…existence. Our bodies can only sustain us for so long without a heart."

"Shut up Luxord." Axel growled, turning around fully to face him.

"Yuffie, run." he whispered. She looked up at him in fear.

"Now." he said.

She ran towards Merlin's house, praying that if she got there in time maybe they could help him.

"So Axel, are you telling me you haven't been feeling weaker? Just that orgasm alone seemed to take all the energy you have."

"Yes, I've noticed. And I'm pretty much spent. I didn't want her to see, Luxord she loves me."

"I know. But our time here is almost up."

"I'm aware."

"It's time for us to go."

"No. I don't have to go yet, I still have some fight left in me."

"Fine, have it your way."

Luxord jumped forward and attacked Axel. He yelled in pain, loud enough that everyone in Hollow Bastion heard it. Yuffie made it to Merlin's house and ran inside, telling everyone to follow her. They stood up and followed her back to the bailey.

They were too late.

By the time they reached the bailey, Luxord was already gone and Axel was sitting back against the wall, slowly fading away. Yuffie sobbed and ran to him, she knelt beside him, crying hysterically.

"Axel no, please!"

"Yuffie…I can't do anything about it…"

"No, Axel! Fight it! Don't leave me…" she whispered the last part, knowing he was going. She curled up against him, crying her eyes out.

"Axel…I love you."

"I…love you too Yuffie. Even if I don't have a heart…I love you babe."

She nodded and looked up at him. She kissed him one last time.

"Yuffie? Do me a favor?"

"Anything Axel."

"Don't pine for me. Live your life, don't act like you did when you lost Ale. Be happy, don't let the memories of me drag you down. Please Yuffie, remember me as a good time in your life, but remember you have so many more good times to live."

She started to shake her head, and he grabbed her.

"Promise me babe, I don't have much time."

"I…I promise Axel."

"Leon, take care of her."

"I will."

Axel nodded and turned back to Yuffie. He kissed her, pouring his last bit of life into the kiss, then he faded away completely.

"I promise." she whispered, looking at the spot where he had been. She suppressed a sob and stood up, facing the others. Leon walked forward and enveloped her into a hug.

**Epilogue/explanation of what happened: **

**Yuffie did end up with Leon after all, he was her rock through her grief and she found herself growing incredibly close to him. They believed it was Axel's will that they end up together, because of his final words. She eventually was able to let go of the pain that came with remembering him, but she never quite got over the hope that somehow he would again come back from the dead.**

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I hope you're not too mad about that ending…R&R


End file.
